


hungry heart

by poalimal



Series: WIP Amnesty [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Titled 'steve the sad vamp' in my drafts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: 'Not that I'm not flattered,' said Sam, more amused than alarmed, 'but I gotta ask - what's going on here?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old set of drabbles. Shouts to notcaycepollard for basically building the monster MCU-verse from the ground up.

'Not that I'm not flattered,' said Sam, more amused than alarmed, 'but I gotta ask - what's going on here?'

'You asked how you smell,' said Steve, dragging his nose up and down over Sam's pulse point. 'I just wanna give informed feedback.'

'First of all, I asked _if_ I smell. And your feedback can be informed at a regular dist--ow!' Sam jumped back, hand hiding his neck. Steve's eyes darted all over his face, then dreamily slid down to his throat. He seemed pretty calm about leapfrogging straight from Pretty Fucking Forward to Pretty Fucking Weird. 'Dude. Did you just _bite_ me?'

'Uh,' said Steve, still staring very hard. He blinked, licked his lips - then fell over into Sam's arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

'--feel perfectly fine,' Steve was saying loudly, tossing some jeans into his overnight bag. Dr Kasarjian saw Sam dip his head into the room and sent him a look of polite suffering.

'Well, I guess that answers the question of how you're feeling,' Sam quipped, helplessly relieved. Two weeks was a long time.

Steve whipped around, a huge smile on his face. 'Sam!' he said happily. 'I thought that was you, come here.' Huh. So much for a surprise. Oh, well. Sam exchanged a little grin with Dr Kasarjian anyway, and did as Steve asked. 'Here, hop up, it's actually pretty comfy, right?, I guess I just hate hospitals - hey, take this off - I felt like I was going stircrazy, you know, nothing to do, s'that feel good?, same overprocessed food, same-- you like that?, same soap operas, ahh, I can't hear you, babe, mm, you gotta--'

'Pardon me,' said Dr Kasarjian, picking Sam's shirt up from the floor, 'but is this normal behaviour for the two of you?'

Sam froze. Steve stopped gnawing on the side of his neck.

'Uh.' Sam laughed uncomfortably, unwrapping his legs from Steve's back and shifting out of his hold. 'Definitely not.'

Steve, red-faced, stepped back sharply as Sam sat back up. Sam rezipped and rebuttoned his jeans without looking at him. 'It's never happened before,' he heard.

'Really,' said Dr Kasarjian, flipping through what might have been Steve's charts. 'Are you still very tired, Mr Rogers?' Steve nodded, rolled his neck, shifted his shoulders. Sam took a moment to stare - and then really did look at him. Steve looked exhausted.

'Did you sleep at all?' asked Sam, unthinking. 'You look terrible, man.' Steve flinched and frowned. Sam stared back at him, wrong-footed somehow, and perplexed.

Steve just pinched his lips and turned to look out the window. Was he angry?

'Mr Rogers also mentioned being hungry,' said Dr Kasarjian, apparently to Sam. Was she allowed to tell him that? 'But he only picked at the food we gave him.'

'Maybe it was the atmosphere,' said Sam, dubious. He'd never known Steve to turn down food. He tried to catch Steve's eye with a smile. 'You wanna get some greasy diner food? On me. I know they don't pay superheroes much these days.'

Instead of taking the bait, Steve turned back, looking a little grey around the gills. 'Naw. Wouldn't want to embarrass you,' he said, shaking his head, 'since you think I'm so ugly.'

Dr Kasarjian paused. 'Perhaps,' she said carefully, 'I should wait outside.'

Sam was stumped. 'What? What made you think I think you're ugly?'

'You said I looked _terrible_ ,' Steve groused, glowering at the floor.

'C'mon, Steve, I just meant that you look a little under the weather,' said Sam, still very confused. 'I said it 'cus I care about you, not 'cus I'm embarrassed by you.' Steve shrugged, plainly disbelieving. 'Steve...can you come here?' Steve's shoulders drooped a little, before he straightened up, and obeyed. Sam looked at him closely. 'Was the bed too soft, you think?' he asked. 'Is that why you couldn't sleep?'

'It was too quiet,' Steve said, low. 'You weren't here.'

Ok. One thing at a time there. 'They wouldn't let anyone in while you were under observation,' said Sam. 'But hey - we all wanted to visit.'

'I know you tried to visit,' said Steve, conciliatory, 'I smelled you.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. The four times he'd tried to come in he'd been stopped at the gate. SHIELD security was no joke, and Sam's access was only ever conditional.

'What, your nose grow a nose or something?' he joked, flicking Steve's nose. Steve tugged Sam's wrist close, eyes flicking closed, and he kissed the spot where his palm opened up.

Heat prickled all the way up Sam's chest; his breath caught in his throat. 'C'mon, Steve,' he said, trying to keep his voice light. 'Where's all this coming from?'

Steve blinked, and let Sam's hand loose, and slowly brought his own arms up around him. He crossed his arms so tight it looked like he was trying to hug himself. 'It's just me.' He ducked his head in shadow; sighed. 'Just Steve.'

 


End file.
